mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic All-Star Racing '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series, and is the fifth racing game. It is for Xbox One, PS4, and PC. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * King Boo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Nabbit Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Omega * Cream * Espio * Eggman Nega * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Big Rookies * Laura * Logan * Savannah * Carson * Aaron * Zac * Austin * Mikayla * Kristi * Trev * Emma H. * Nick B. * Steven L. * Katie * Morgan * Dan * Becca * Cole * Hailey S. * Dustin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Omochao Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Super Horn * Lightning * Blue Shell * Orange Wisp * Purple Wisp * Bullet Bill * Crazy 8 * Blooper * Bob-omb * All-Star Courses This is the first game to introduce retro courses. Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup * Yoshi's House * Luigi Raceway * Golden Plains * Boom Boom's Airship Chao Cup * Splash Hill * Careening Cavern * Paradise Falls * Leaf Storm Flower Cup * Rightside Down Galaxy * Daisy Circuit * Ant Trooper Hill * Crimson Tower Ring Cup * Wave Ocean * Ice Cap * Power Plant * Hidden World Retro Courses Star Cup * Mushroom Kingdom * Tanooki Town * Toad Circuit * Goomba Shoe Lane Wisp Cup * Green Hill * Resort Island * Station Square * Green Grove Special Cup * Good Egg Galaxy * Layer-Cake Desert * Woolly World * Mole Patrol Egg Cup * City Escape * Sweet Mountain * Radical Highway * Cosmic Fall All-Stars Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underground from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # In The Final from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Overworld from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Marble from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # My Destiny from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # Race To Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Boss from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The Palace That Was Found from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # With Me from Sonic and the Black Knight # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Main Theme from Sonic Dash # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania